Ratt
|ja_kanji = ラット |user = Bug-Eaten |namesake = Heaven's Door - Vol.16 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P90 The origin of STANDS! Part 3 (band) |type = Close-Range Stand Shared Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |stats = |destpower = B |speed = C |range = D |persistence = B |precision = E |potential = C |colors = DiamondIsUnbreakable }} is a Stand used by rats, featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. Appearance Ratt has the appearance of a machine resembling a shield with a camera lens in the middle and two supporting legs with a cannon in its back. It appears to have a structure resembling a jaw accompanied by numerous sharp fang-like teeth. This cannon turns to the opponent when it prepares to fire. Josuke notes to himself that it's an unusually mechanical Stand for a rat, and smells of oil. Unusually for Stands, two separate rats shot on separate occasions have the same Stand. In the colored manga, Ratt is portrayed with a bronze color and red lens. In the anime, Ratt is portrayed in dull grey and colorless lens. Abilities Ratt is an especially deadly Stand not only because of its power, but also its range and the small size of its users. Only one hit is needed for the rats to defeat their opponents, while human-sized Stand users will have trouble finding and striking a nimble rat. Melting Darts Ratt can fire off barbed darts which will melt anything upon impact, be it flesh or even metal.Chapter 327, Let's Go Hunting! (3) Once hit, a large part of the body will immediately melt into organic material, a nearly impossible to heal injury that only Crazy Diamond could undo. The melted victims can then be molded into a shape such as a cube if multiple are clumped together, in which case the flesh fuses together and eventually takes a gelatinous texture.Chapter 325, Let's Go Hunting! (1) In some cases, the victims continue to live (presumably because their head is intact).Chapter 326, Let's Go Hunting! (2) Ratt can shoot its dart up to 60 meters away, fire in bursts, and can even bounce the dart off obstacles to hit from blind spots.Chapter 329, Let's Go Hunting! (5) Chapters / Episodes * * * * * |Episodes = * }} Gallery Manga= Ratt (1).jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Ratt.jpg|Not Bug-Eaten using Ratt RattScopeManga.png|Ratt's unfolded form, revealing a scope and barrel. RattBackManga.png|Ratt's backside, pointing towards Josuke. RatCube.png|Flesh Cube of rats |-| Anime= Ratt summoned.png|Ratt being summoned by one of its users. Ratt's scope.png|Ratt's unfolded form, revealing a scope and barrel. Flesh Cube.png|The effects of Ratt's flesh-melting darts on a pack of rats. Human Flesh cube.png|An elderly couple melted by Ratt. Ratt KeyArt.png|Key Art of Ratt. Trivia * According to JOJOVELLER, its design is a mix of a skeleton and an old cannon. * In the anime, Ratt along with Boy II Man and Achtung Baby, are the only Stands that were never given stat info cards. References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands Category:Shared Stands